School Days with a Vampire
by Hunjess
Summary: Elizaveta is the new girl in town. She finds a new friend who either really likes her or is a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, this is my first story. I hope that you enjoy it. I do not own hetalia.**

Elizaveta looks out across the balcony of her new apartment and sees not a cloud in the sky. The moon is full illuminating the ground with its paleness.

_Tonight seems like a good night to go out for a walk around my new town._ Elizaveta thinks to herself and grabs her key to her apartment and goes down the stairs. She starts walking around enjoying the night when all of a sudden the moon disappears from the sky. She looks up and sees dark clouds forming in the night. The air grows thick with humidity. It starts raining and she turns around to go back the way she came. She finds herself on an unfamiliar street and concludes she is completely lost.

"Great, now how am I going to get back to my apartment?" She asks to the air and all of a sudden there is a flash of light and a loud boom to her right. She falls to the ground in terror and lays there.

"Do you need some help?" a voice calls from above her. She looks up and sees a boy around her age, high school student, and with glowing, blood-red eyes. The boy is holding out an umbrella over Elizaveta.

"Thank you so much. I am lost and new in this town." Elizaveta says as she stands up and gives a small cough.

"You must be freezing then. Here." the boy says and pulls her close to him. Elizaveta shudders at his touch. It is ice cold.

"Tell me where you live and I will take you there." The boy says as his eyes scan the street for any cars that may pass by.

"I live in the apartments up in room 12, if you know where it is at." Elizaveta says as she looks for the familiar glow of the apartment building.

"I know where that is at it is not far from here." He says as he starts walking down the street with his arm around her waist. Elizaveta soon sees the building and starts leading him up to her room. The weak light in the hallway casts a dim beam into the hall. There is another loud boom and the lights flicker and go dark. Elizaveta clings to the boy in fear.

"It is alright we are almost to your room." The boy says and brings her up to her room's door. He reaches in her pocket and fishes out the keys. He puts the keys in the lock and turns the doorknob. The door slowly creaks open and they walk in. The boy takes a step toward the couch and falls on top of Elizaveta. His lips fall right on her neck. He opens his mouth and breaths on her neck. Elizaveta shivers and tries to push him off.

"So thirsty... but it will have to wait." the boy whispers to himself and gets off of her. He helps her stand up and he puts her in a chair.

"Sorry I should have warned you about my room. It is really messy from the previous guest and I have not had time to clean everything up. School and all the paper work that goes into living on my own." Elizaveta says and watches as the boy pulls out a box of matches and a candle. He lights the candle and in the faint light she can see that he is extremely pale.

"It is alright, I better get going soon though. I guess I will come back tomorrow morning to help you get to school and stuff." the boy says and hands her a blanket. Elizaveta shakes her head.

"I will get ready and stuff once you leave." Elizaveta says and stands up. She maneuvers her way around the objects on the floor. The boy stares at her and slightly blushes as she pulls off her shirt and pants. She walks to the tub and puts the soaking wet clothes on the side of the tub. She walks over to the drawers and pulls out a tank top and shorts.

"I thought you said that you would do all of that when I left." The boy says while still blushing. Elizaveta walks up to her bed and lays down.

"It is dark enough in the room so I thought that it would be easier just to do it now." Elizaveta says as she pulls the covers over her body. The boy walks over and sits down on the bed next to her. He starts to run his fingers through her hair. He traces her hair then strokes her cheek. His ice cold fingers leaving a trail where they go. He lifts her head up by her chin and leans in. His warm breath warms her face in contrast to the coldness of everything else. All of a sudden his phone goes off.

"I am sorry. I have stayed here too long and I better go." he says as he pulls away from her. He opens the door and walks outside. As Elizaveta closes her eyes she could see the boy's black outline jump over the railing.

**Please Reveiw. I have the next chapter almost ready. I will post it when it is done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is alot longer then the first. I wanted to add some other characters into the scirmish. I hope you enjoy.**

Elizaveta wakes up suddenly from a bad dream and sees the boy from the night before siting on her bed. She blinks at him a few times and rubs her eyes.

"Good morning. I hope you do not mind me being here this early in the morning. By the way, my name is Demitri." the boy says as he stands up and walks over to Elizaveta's book bag. Now in the light Elizaveta notices that his hair is strawberry blonde color.

"My name is Elizaveta. It is alright that you are here. As long as you do not criticize my room and all of its messy glory." Elizaveta says as she pulls the covers off of her. She shivers at the sudden cold air across her bare arms and legs. She pulls herself out of bed and walks over to the drawers with all of her clothes. She rummages around the drawers until she finds a short white skirt, white button up shirt, black tie, black socks, and black shoes. Demitri turns so he is facing the door while Elizaveta gets changed into the school uniform.

"How do I look?" Elizaveta asks once she gets it all on. Demitri turns around and slightly blushes.

"You look nice. Hold on." Demitri says and adjusts her tie and smooths out her hair a bit. Elizaveta walks over to the sink and brushes her teeth and washes her face.

"Thank you. I think I have everything that I need for school now." Elizaveta says as she pulls on her backpack.

"Then we better get going before school starts." Demitri says and leads her out the door. Elizaveta can see a few students walking toward a three story building carrying books and whatnot. Demitri leads her down the stairs and into the building. The hallways are absolutely packed with people. Elizaveta sees a girl staring at her with wide eyes and looks at Demitri.

"Why is that girl staring at us?" Elizaveta asks and the girl runs away when Demitri looks at her.

"I am not too popular with people around here. They think I am a vampire or something because of the way I look." Demitri says with a frown. Elizaveta pats him on his shoulder.

"Lets get to the principal's office to get my schedule before we are too late to class." Elizaveta says and give him a reassuring smile. Demitri leads her to an office with a man with golden brown eyes and brown hair, with many curls, sitting at the desk.

"Oh hello, you must be our new student Ms. Hedervary. Here is your schedule." the man says and hands her a piece of paper. Demitri looks over her shoulder and reads what the schedule says.

"That's good, we have almost every class together. I have band last period instead of French." Demitri breaths on her neck. Elizaveta shudders at the warm air again.

"We better get going to our class then." Elizaveta says and folds up the paper. She puts the paper in her binder pocket. They leave the office and discover the hallways are completely deserted of any student.

"Come on." Demitri says and grabs her hand. He leads her to a classroom with the Earth drawn on the door. The door opens up and reveals a female teacher with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome to World History, my name is Mrs. U." the teacher says and motions for them to come into the classroom. Elizaveta walks in and watches as Demitri takes his seat in front of a boy with large eyebrows and emerald eyes. Elizaveta stands in front of the teacher's desk and waits for Mrs. U to walk back.

"Good morning class we have a new student today. Her name is Elizaveta. I want all of you to treat her with kindness und respect." Mrs. U says and her eyes scan around the room looking for an empty seat. "There's one. In front of Francis." Mrs. U points to an empty seat in front of a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Next to the empty seat is Demitri. Elizaveta walks over to the seat and sits down. She gets out a piece of paper and a pencil and starts taking notes. After a while she feels her hair being played with. She turns around and sees Francis running his hand through her hair.

"Bon jour, mon chere.~" Francis says and hands her a beautiful red rose. Elizaveta's cheeks start to heat up slightly as she takes the rose and puts it in her hair.

"Thank you kind sir. It is very beautiful." Elizaveta says and sees Demitri roll his eyes as he writes down more notes. Elizaveta goes back to writing down the notes. A few minutes later she feels Francis lean forward in his chair and whisper in her ear.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?" Francis whispers and gives her ear a quick little bite.

"Eip!" Elizaveta exclaims and everyone turns to look at her including the teacher.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. U asks as she looks at Francis with a warning glare.

"Oh it is nothing. I thought I saw a spider crawling on the floor, but it was nothing." Elizaveta says and gives a small smile. Mrs. U turns back to the board and keeps writing.

"What are you scared of having lunch with yours truly?" Francis asks with a hurt expression. Demitri is now glaring at him and has completely forgotten his notes.

"No it is not that." Elizaveta says and turns around to get back to her work.

"Is it this then?" Francis asks and leans his face in close to her neck. He opens his mouth and slowly bites down on her neck. Elizaveta bites down on her lip to keep from screaming as she tries to lean forward, but Francis holds her back and bites down a little harder. His tongue flickers out across her skin and she cannot keep the scream back. This time no one looks back as if they just know that this is a normal thing for him.

"Tell me if it is true and I will stop." Francis mumbles against her neck as he goes up and down across her neck.

"Yes." Elizaveta says in a small voice and tries to pull away. Francis lets go of her and leans back in his chair satisfied.

"When will you ever learn to be nice to the new kids?" a heavily English accented voice comes from behind Demitri. Elizaveta turns around and sees the boy with large eyebrows and emerald eyes peek above a book.

"I try at least." Francis says and smiles at Elizaveta. Francis turns towards Demitri and whispers in his ear. "Oh darn, you cannot have this one. You looked so in love." Francis teases and Demitri's face goes completely red. Before Demitri can say anything the bell rings signaling the end of class. Elizaveta stands up and picks up her notes that she finished. Francis stands up and pulls Elizaveta in close to him and kisses her on her head.

"Meet me at lunch." Francis says and lets go of her and leaves the room. Demitri stands up and walks up next to Elizaveta.

"Are you alright? Francis did not hurt you in anyway?" Demitri asks as he puts away his notes. The English boy walks up to them and parts Elizaveta's hair off her neck.

"You have a hickey now from that bloody git." eyebrow boy says as he puts her hair back along her neck.

"This is Arthur, the school class president and the founder of the magic club. Which no one goes to though." Demitri says with a small frown.

"We should get going to our next class." Elizaveta says and starts walking out the door. Arthur turns to Demitri.

"Do not hurt this one. Maybe I should save you the worry." Arthur says once Elizaveta leaves the room. Francis walks in.

"Oh Draco, I know all about your little predicament. I want to take her instead." Francis says with a far away look in his eyes.

"How about this, whoever she will kiss on the lips will get to have her. It does not count if you kiss her Francis." Demitri says after a while of thinking.

"Agreed." Arthur says and walks out into the hallway.

"Fine." Francis mutters and leaves the room. Demitri walks out into the hallway and sees Elizaveta leaning against the lockers. Demitri walks over to her and reaches out his hand.

"Lead the way." Elizaveta says as she takes his hand in her own. Demitri gives a slight blush and leads her to the next class. English. They go down a few hallways. Make a few turns and they finally reach a door that must be English class. It has pictures of the Eiffel Tower everywhere along the door.

"Here we are." Demitri says and gives her hand a quick kiss. Elizaveta blushes slightly as she walks in the classroom. The teacher gives her an annoyed glare and points to a desk in front of Demitri. Elizaveta takes her seat and starts writing down notes.

Soon the bell rings and almost everyone leaves except for Arthur, Elizaveta, and Demitri. Demitri stands up and helps Elizaveta stand up too.

"Thank you Demitri." Elizaveta says and walks over toward Arthur who is still packing up his papers.

"A thank you is not good enough for me." Demitri says in a far away tone and his eyes have a haze to them. He leans in close to Elizaveta. He moves her hair off of her neck and breaths against her skin. He opens his mouth and Elizaveta is too scared to scream. Arthur looks up and shoves Elizaveta out of the way and shoves a water bottle into Demitri's mouth. Elizaveta looks up wide eyed at Demitri. Demitri snaps out of his trance and looks at Elizaveta.

"Did I hurt you in any way?" Demitri asks and takes a step toward her. Elizaveta scoots back and runs into a leg. She looks up and sees Francis standing there.

"Oh Demitri, you can never learn to control your... thirst. Almost hurting poor Elizaveta here." Francis shakes his head and pulls Elizaveta up and wraps his arm around her waist. Elizaveta clings onto him.

"Francis, take our dear Elizaveta to lunch while I talk to Demitri." Arthur says and grabs Demitri before he can attack Francis.

"Come along my dear." Francis whispers in her ear and leads her out of the room. Arthur stares at Demitri with a warning glare.

"You almost lost control there. You will hurt her if she chooses you. Do you want that?" Arthur asks and looks at the doorway to make sure no one walks in.

"I have something that I can use to keep my thirst under control when it gets like this. It is back at my house though." Demitri says and looks guiltily down at the ground.

"Why don't you go during lunch. It will not take you too long." Arthur suggests and walks near the doorway.

"I guess so. I will see you in gym then." Demitri says and disappears into a cloud of black smoke. Arthur smiles to himself and walks to the lunchroom. He scans the tables until he sees Elizaveta. He walks over and sits across from her.

"Where is Demitri?" Elizaveta asks as she finishes her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Francis leans in and licks away a spot of jelly off the corner of her mouth. Elizaveta pushes him away and starts drinking some milk.

"He went to go get something from his locker. He will be back soon." Arthur says with a small smile. Elizaveta feels Francis' hands go down her stomach and under her skirt.

"Francis!" Elizaveta yells and smacks him with a spork. Francis stops immediately and goes back to eating his food. Arthur stares at Elizaveta with a faint glint in his eyes, but it goes away quickly when there is a puff of black smoke to the left of Elizaveta.

"I am back... Arthur! I told you not to be in public when I came back!" Demitri whines and sits down next to Elizaveta. Elizaveta waves away some black smoke from her face.

"Sounds like you are better." Elizaveta says and gives him a smile. Demitri smiles back and points to the top of his head. On his head is a small black hat with red, yellow, and blue ribbons coming from the bottom.

"I forgot to wear my lucky hat today. I guess I was in such a rush to get to your apartment this morning that I forgot to put it on." Demitri says and wraps his arm around her shoulders. Francis and Arthur give him a weary look.

"Oh, is that also why you forgot your tie too?" Elizaveta asks and points to the missing tie. Demitri lets go of her.

"I could have sworn that I had it on today." Demitri says and starts looking around for it. Elizaveta holds up his tie.

"Just kidding, I took it from you when you got back." Elizaveta laughs and hands it back to him. Arthur smiles and takes a sip of his tea.

"Hey, so have you guys told her about me yet?" Demitri asks in a little too loud of a voice.

"No, we were hopping that you would tell her when you think she is ready." Arthur gives him another warning glare. Demitri wraps his arm around Elizaveta's shoulders again.

"Is he always like this when he wears his hat?" Elizaveta asks as she tries to finish her lunch with Demitri trying to steal one of her carrots. Demitri reaches across her chest and quickly grabs the carrot.

"Victory is mine!~" Demitri cheers and nibbles on the carrot.

"Not normally. It is like he gains a whole new personality when he wears that hat." Francis says and tries to knock the hat off. Arthur reaches over and smacks his hand hard.

"If you do that you will regret it." Arthur hisses and glares at him. Francis pulls his hand away quickly and pulls Elizaveta onto his lap.

"Fine." Elizaveta gives up and leans into him. Francis smiles and kisses her neck.

"Are you at least fine with this?" Francis asks and kisses slowly up her neck. Elizaveta shudders but lets him. Demitri puts down his half eaten carrot and grabs Elizaveta.

"Leave her alone." Demitri says with a pout on his face. He successfully gets Elizaveta off of Francis. Demitri puts his head on Elizaveta's shoulder and closes his eyes. All of a sudden the hat falls off and lands in Elizaveta's lap. Demitri's eyes snap open immediately and he grabs Elizaveta tightly around her waist.

"Demitri, let her go." Arthur says in a soothing voice but it is shaky at the same time. Demitri nuzzles his mouth against her neck and slowly opens his mouth. His teeth almost reaching her skin. His icy cold breath chilling Elizaveta's entire body. A few millimeters away when.

"!" the bell signaling the end of lunch goes off and Demitri lets go of Elizaveta.

"Sorry darrrlinng~ I will wait till later.~" Demitri says and gives her a quick kiss on the neck. He grabs the hat, gives her a wink, and puts it back on.

"What just happened?" Elizaveta asks in a daze trying to make sense of all of that. Demitri playfully runs his fingers through her hair like nothing had happened.

"You see Francis, that is what will happen if you take off his hat. Now we better get going to gym before we are late." Arthur says ignoring Elizaveta's question and stands up. Arthur grabs his leftover food and puts it in a bag. Elizaveta tries to get out of her chair but Demitri keeps hugging her.

"Come on, we have to go to class." Elizaveta complains and tries to push him off. Francis stands up and throws away his trash and waits for Elizaveta to walk over.

"We should just leave them there for now. Elizaveta will eventually get him to go to gym. We just will tell the coach that they may take a while to get here. Demitri took Elizaveta for a tour around the school." Arthur suggests and starts walking toward the gym. Elizaveta starts laughing when Demitri starts tickling her stomach.

"Demitri, please stop. We have to get to class." Elizaveta complains and tries to push him off of her. His hat falls off again and he pins her against the chair.

"No one to save you now.~ Now come with me.~" Demitri says with an assertive tone in his voice.

"Demitri? What is wrong?" Elizaveta asks as Demitri's mouth gets closer to her neck.

"Nothing is wrong with me.~ I am just very thirsty right now." Demitri says as he put his lips against her neck. "Now come with me.~" Demitri begs and licks her neck slowly. Elizaveta gives a small nod and shivers at the coldness of his tongue against her skin. Demitri drags Elizaveta out of her chair and to a closet. He gently pulls her to the ground and moves her shirt off of her neck.

"Just relax and do not scream. It will be over quickly." Demitri says and traces her neck with his icy cold hand. "I will only need a little bit of blood for now." Demitri says and leans in. He opens his mouth and bites down softly on her neck. Elizaveta can feel his teeth sink into her neck. She calms herself and relaxes. Demitri smiles and pulls away with a bit of blood on his lips.

"See, it was not that bad. Plus, you taste like chocolate." Demitri smiles and wipes the blood off of his mouth.

"Thanks I guess." Elizaveta manages to get out of her dry lips. Demitri hugs her tightly around her waist.

"I am glad that you did not freak out when I did that." Demitri comments and put his hat in his backpack.

"I think I should be used to it by now. You do not need the hat?" Elizaveta questions and tries to stand up. Demitri helps her stand up.

"Nope. Do you hate me? Are you scared of me?" Demitri asks with a frown forming on his lips. Elizaveta gets closer to him and pulls a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Does this answer your question?" Elizaveta says and leans in close to him. Her lips a few millimeters away from his. Demitri stays still.

"Demitri?" Arthur yells into the closet and pulls Elizaveta away from Demitri.

"Arthur, was that really necessary?" Demitri complains and reaches towards Elizaveta.

"Yes... wait where is your hat?" Arthur exclaims and looks down at Elizaveta's neck. On her neck is forming another bruise. Arthur's eyes grow wide.

"You did not dare?" Arthur yells and slams the door in Demitri's face. Arthur grabs onto Elizaveta's shoulders and looks into her eyes.

"Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Do you feel like you are about to faint? How much did he take from you?" Arthur questions while moving her hair around to cover the new bruise.

"No he did not hurt me. I am alright. I am not about to faint. He took a little bit of blood." Elizaveta says and tries to pull away from him.

"Oh, just do not scare me like that again." Arthur says and pulls her into a tight hug. Elizaveta allows him for a few seconds. Demitri opens the door and pushes Arthur to the ground.

"She has chosen me you idiot!" Demitri exclaims and pulls Elizaveta into a hug. Elizaveta looks up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizaveta asks as she tries to push his arms off of her.

"You almost kissed me though." Demitri says with a pout on his lips. Arthur looks up at Elizaveta with a confused look. Elizaveta successfully pulls his arms off of her.

"I kind of regret it now. I do not want you hurting anyone." Elizaveta says and starts walking towards the gym area. Arthur stares at Demitri for a few seconds.

"I bet she has a lot of questions for you. Why don't you go to her place and talk about it?" Arthur suggests and adjusts his backpack. Demitri looks down at the ground.

"She hates me now. I lost control and I lost her too." Demitri frowns and runs his hand through his hair.

"You do not know that. Do you want me to talk to her?" Arthur asks and looks across the hallway at a flag that is hanging from the ceiling.

"You can if you want to I guess. Just tell me what she thinks of all of this. Maybe if she is fine with it then she might get to be mine." Demitri says with a slight bit of hope.

"Well we better get to gym before it is over." Arthur says and starts walking down the hallway towards the gym. Demitri follows while still looking down at the ground. They soon reach the gym and they see Elizaveta sitting in her seat while watching everyone else. Demitri walks up to the coach.

"Sorry coach that I was late. I had something to take care of." Demitri says and looks down at the ground. The coach waves his hand as if to dismiss him. Arthur walks over to Elizaveta and sits down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asks and pulls out some papers to work on. Elizaveta looks up at him.

"I am fine. I suspected that he was a vampire since the first time that I met him. I am fine with it though. I just need a little time to think about all of this." Elizaveta says and looks down at the ground again. Arthur smiles.

"Demitri does not normally get like that. He had not had anything to drink in a few months. He just thought that he would be fine." Arthur says as Demitri walks over slowly. Elizaveta looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Demitri asks as he sits down next to her. He avoids looking at her.

"I am fine. I understand that you were thirsty. At least it was me instead of some random teacher or something like that." Elizaveta comments and pulls out her notepad to look over her notes.

"Do you think that I could come over today, and I could help you clean up your apartment?" Demitri asks and looks at her notes.

"Sure you are welcome to come any time you want to." Elizaveta smiles at him and puts up her notes. The bell rings and Francis walks up to Elizaveta.

"We have next class together. May I escort you there?" Francis asks and holds out his hand. Elizaveta takes his hand and gives Demitri a small smile.

"I will see you then later on then." Elizaveta says and gives him a wink. Demitri's face starts to heat up. Francis turns to look at Elizaveta.

"So you know about Demitri's secret then?" Francis asks and leads her down a hallway.

"Yup, I am fine with it." Elizaveta says and looks at the doors. They all have pictures of the Eiffel Tower across them. Francis frowns and opens a door.

"Well here we are. French class." Francis motions for her to come in. Elizaveta walks in and takes a seat in an empty desk. Francis sits behind her. An hour later the bell rings. Elizaveta stands up and packs up all of her notes. She leaves the room and heads for her apartment.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again. This chapter is not as long as the second chapter. I will also start taking requests.**

Elizaveta walks into her apartment and sees a pair of glowing red eyes coming from the corner of the room.

"Hello Demitri. Looks like you beat me home." Elizaveta says as she sets her book bag down in the chair in front of the window.

"Yup, I used my mad skills to get here." Demitri brags and steps out from the corner.

"Sure you did." Elizaveta says with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She goes into the bathroom and pulls out the clothes that she had hung there to dry.

"How can I help?" Demitri asks and looks around the room. The bed is in shreds, the curtains too, balls of paper littering the floor, pillows thrown all over the room, and feathers floating around.

"You can start by cleaning up the paper wads." Elizaveta says as she makes the bed. Demitri crouches down and starts picking up the wads. There is a knock at the door. Elizaveta finishes the bed and walks over to the door. She opens the door and sees Arthur and Francis standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elizaveta asks in a surprised tone and motions for them to come in.

"Demitri was talking about how your apartment is a complete mess, so we wanted to help you clean up." Francis says and starts plucking feathers out of the air.

"Thank you." Elizaveta smiles and starts to take down the curtains but stops.

_I guess I will leave these up until I buy some new curtains. Along with the sheets._ Elizaveta thinks to herself and starts to clear off the tops of the drawers. Francis walks over and opens the drawers.

"You need to go shopping. I have just the person to help you." Francis says and pulls out his cell phone. Elizaveta looks at Demitri with a worried look. Demitri shrugs his shoulders and keeps cleaning

"Hey Felix... You know the new girl... Yup... She needs to go shopping this weekend... Alright... Goodbye." Francis hangs up the phone and looks at Elizaveta.

"You get to go shopping with Felix on Friday." Francis says and starts cleaning up the bathroom. Elizaveta cleans the floor and goes into the closet and pulls out a vacuum. Arthur grabs the vacuum.

"Do not worry about you doing that. I will do it." Arthur says and turns it on. Elizaveta walks over to Demitri.

"So who is Felix?" Elizaveta asks as she helps him stand up. Demitri pulls the bag of paper wads over his shoulder.

"I swear he is a girl. He wears skirts all the time and loves the color pink." Demitri says and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, about the bite from before... am I going to turn into a vampire?" Elizaveta asks as she holds open the door.

"No, there is a special process that you need to go through to become a vampire." Demitri says as he walks out the door.

"Just throw the bag over the edge, there is a garbage bin on the other side." Elizaveta says and looks out across the balcony. Demitri throws the bag over the side and watches it fall. There is a small thump and they walk back inside.

"We are almost done cleaning up." Francis says as he finishes cleaning the wall with a sponge. Elizaveta sits down in the chair.

"Thank you for all of your help. You did not have to help." Elizaveta says and looks around the room. Everything is cleaned up and shiny.

"Do not worry about it. We wanted to help out our friend." Arthur says and goes towards the door. "Come on Francis, time to leave." Francis stands up and walks over to Arthur.

"Demitri are you coming with us?" Francis asks when Arthur opens the door.

"I need to get the notes from Elizaveta for World History." Demitri says and walks over to Elizaveta's backpack.

"Alright then." Francis says as he goes out the door. Elizaveta stands up and hands him the notes.

"Here you go, just give them back to me tomorrow morning." Elizaveta says with a smile. Demitri gives her a quick hug.

"Thank you, I will see you tomorrow then." Demitri says and goes out the door. Elizaveta pulls out her homework and gets to work on it.

The next day

Elizaveta wakes up and sees Demitri sitting on the end of her bed. He looks asleep. Elizaveta looks outside and sees the sun just starting to peak over the mountains. Elizaveta stands up and pulls on her school uniform. She walks up behind Demitri and lightly shakes him.

"Wake up sleepy head." Elizaveta whispers in his ear and Demitri immediately wakes up.

"Sorry, I did not get much sleep last night." Demitri yawns out and stands up off of the bed. He pulls on his backpack. Elizaveta walks to the bathroom and gets ready. Demitri tries to rub the sleep from his eyes.

_I wonder what today will hold. _Demitri thinks to himself and walks towards the door. Elizaveta walks out of the bathroom and puts on her backpack.

"Lets get going then." Elizaveta says and walks out the door. Demitri follows her and they soon reach the school yard. Elizaveta sees the girl that was staring at her in the hallway run up to her. Demitri keeps walking on ahead not noticing that she has stopped.

"You are hanging out with that guy?" The girl questions. Elizaveta gives her a weird look.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Elizaveta asks and looks at Demitri who just realized that she is not with him.

"He is a v-"

"DINNER!" Demitri yells and runs up to the girl.

"AHHHH!" The girl runs away up a tree and Demitri chases after her.

"Demitri wait!" Elizaveta yells and runs after him. Elizaveta sees the girl run up a tree.

"Phew. I am safe." The girl mumbles to herself. Demitri appears behind her.

"Dinner." Demitri whispers in her ear.

"Ahh!" The girl screams and falls out of the tree. Kiku catches her before she hits the ground. "Oh, hi Kiku." The girl squeaks out and blushes a bright red color. Elizaveta smiles to herself and walks over to them.

"What is your name?" Elizaveta asks the girl as she stands up. Kiku helps her stand.

"My name is Mei Mei." The girl says and Demitri climbs down the tree, but he hangs from the last branch upside down.

"Does Demitri usually do that to you?" Elizaveta asks as she giggles at Demitri.

"Yup, he always finds a way to torture me." Mei Mei complains and blushes at Kiku again.

"Alright then, lets get going to class then." Elizaveta says an helps Demitri get down from the branch. They all head off to class.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello yet again. I am really happy about this story. Please enjoy.**

Friday Morning.

Elizaveta wakes up and sees Demitri standing there with his back to her. Demitri is wearing a cloak over his uniform, or at least that is what it looks like.

"Good morning Demitri." Elizaveta sits up in her bed.

"Oh, good morning." Demitri says as he turns around. Elizaveta blushes when she looks at him. Demitri is wearing only a black cloak. Elizaveta quickly looks down at her own clothes.

"Phew, they are still on. Now why are you wearing only a cloak?" Elizaveta asks and notices how pale his skin is in comparison to the dark room.

"Hey, I am also wearing a tie. Plus it makes me look sexier." Demitri says and pulls off the cloak. Elizaveta looks at his neck but does not see the tie. Her gaze goes slightly downwards and she sees the tie around his waist. Elizaveta looks away as Demitri sits down on the bed.

"Sexier?" Elizaveta questions as she looks out the window at the slowly rising sun.

"Yes, don't you agree?" Demitri asks an tries to pull her head towards him.

"Not really." Elizaveta comments and lets him. She looks at the top of his head and notices his hat is back on.

"Do you at least want to try to steal my tie?" Demitri asks with a small smile.

"Uh no. Now what is your excuse for not wearing any clothes?" Elizaveta asks as she tries to get out of bed. Demitri holds her back.

"Don't you remember? You stole them last night." Demitri says innocently and traces her chin with his cold finger. Elizaveta thinks back to last night.

_Lets see here, I went to his house and into his bedroom. He tried to kiss me. I got back at him by stealing some random clothes._ Elizaveta thinks to herself and slightly blushes. "Sorry, I did not realize that they were your uniform. Hold on I have it here with me." Elizaveta says and stands up out of bed. She walks over to her book bag and pulls out his uniform form the bottom.

"Thank you." Demitri says as he stands up and pulls off his tie right in front of Elizaveta.

"Demitri?" Elizaveta exclaims and turns away. Demitri thinks nothing of it and keeps putting on his clothes. Elizaveta goes into the bathroom and puts on her uniform and gets ready. Demitri comes up behind her and hugs her around her waist. Elizaveta leans into him.

"May I have a drink? I am really thirsty." Demitri asks and moves her shirt off of her neck.

"I guess you may since you asked, but not too much remember." Elizaveta says and relaxes. Demitri bites down gently and draws a little amount of blood. A few seconds later he pulls away.

"Thank you, it always tastes so good." Demitri smiles and kisses her neck. Elizaveta rolls her eyes and fixes her shirt.

"Come on we better get going to school." Elizaveta says and turns so she is facing him. She hugs him around his waist. Demitri slightly blushes as he pulls off his hat and puts it away in his bag. Elizaveta grabs her book bag and goes out the door. They reach the school grounds and Demitri is still wearing his cloak but it is over his uniform. Elizaveta sees Mei Mei and she walks up to her.

"Good morning." Elizaveta says ans gives her a warm smile. Demitri comes up behind Mei Mei and whispers in her ear.

"Dinner time." Demitri teases and Mei Mei runs for the tree. She runs up the tree and falls from the topmost branch. Kiku grabs her and gives her a small hug.

"Kiku." Mei Mei squeaks out and blushes as usual. Kiku puts her down and helps her stand up.

"Come on we are going to be late." Elizaveta says and races Demitri to the front doors. She actually beats him.

Friday Afternoon.

"Come on please come with me." Elizaveta begs Mei Mei to come with her to the mall.

"I do not want to go though." Mei Mei complains and looks at Felix who is waiting for them on the grass in front of the school. Francis is standing beside him.

"Oh, would you rather be dinner?" Demitri asks as he comes up beside Elizaveta and he wraps his arm around her waist. Elizaveta rolls her eyes.

"Fine I will go." Mei Mei says quickly and goes towards Felix.

"I will catch up in a second." Elizaveta calls out to them and hugs Demitri back quickly.

"Now will you kiss me?" Demitri asks and pulls her closer to him. Elizaveta rolls her eyes.

"Just go back to the apartment and be good until I get back. If you want I might even try on the clothes for you." Elizaveta says and pulls away from him. Demitri's face lights up.

"Ok, see you when you get done then." Demitri says and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. Elizaveta blushes and catches up to Mei Mei. Francis pulls Elizaveta in close to him.

"I am looking forward to this." Francis says and places a small kiss on her head. Elizaveta rolls her eyes and they all walk into the mall.

**Thank you. I might have chapter five up by tomorrow. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know I said that I would post this tomorrow but I got it done earlier than I expected. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. :) **

The Mall.

They walk around the mall a bit and they walk past Victoria's Secret. Francis notices this and drags Elizaveta into the store.

"Francis! What are you doing?" Elizaveta exclaims and tries to get away from him.

"What? Demitri told me to bring you here that so he can see you in a bra and underwear. I am simply obeying his orders." Francis says while trying to drag her into a changing room. Elizaveta facepalms.

"That may be true but why are you following his orders?" Elizaveta asks and grabs a pole and holds onto it for dear life.

"Well I wanted to see your wearing it too." Francis says and grabs her around her waist. Elizaveta keeps hugging the pole. Mei Mei walks over to Elizaveta.

"Francis, we need to get back to the real shopping. You can bring her back here later." Mei Mei says in a small voice.

"Fine." Francis gives up and relaxes his grip around her waist, but he does not let go. Elizaveta lets go of the pole and stands up normally. Francis kisses her on her neck again. Felix walks in.

"Come on, we better get going. Ohhh pink!" Felix yells and runs up to a rack with everything pink.

"Felix, we better get going." Mei Mei calls and walks out of the store. Felix unwillingly follows along with Francis and Elizaveta. Felix leads them into a store with many clothes.

"Alright Elizaveta, you go into the changing room and I will hand you some clothes." Felix says and leads Elizaveta to the changing rooms. Elizaveta walks into a small room and closes the curtain. A few minutes later she sees an outfit come out from the side. Elizaveta takes off her uniform. Francis stumbles in and pins her against the wall.

"Hello my love." Francis says and looks down. Elizaveta blushes and tries to push him off of her.

"Please let me get changed." Elizaveta complains as Francis leans is close to her. He kisses her on her neck and starts to slowly go up.

"No one will save you this time." Francis whispers into her ear and kisses her on her lips. Elizaveta tries to pull away but hits her head on the wall. There is a puff of black smoke in the changing room and the weight of Francis disappears. Elizaveta looks up and sees Demitri standing there staring at her.

"No need to fear, Demitri is here!" Demitri yells and pushes Francis out the curtain. Demitri takes a step towards Elizaveta, but she pushes him out of the room.

"Let me try on clothes in peace please." Elizaveta yells out into the hallway and puts on the clothes. Felix walks in and looks at her up and down.

"That looks like so nice on you." Felix comments and goes back out. Elizaveta pulls off the clothes and sits down in a chair.

Many outfits and an argument about who pays for it later they all go out into the food court. They decide on a pizza place. Demitri already went back to the apartment. Elizaveta and Mei Mei sit down at one of the tables as Francis and Felix buy the pizzas.

"I feel really sorry for you. You having to deal with Francis and Demitri hitting on you almost every second of the day." Mei Mei comments and looks out across the court.

"You forgot to include Arthur." Elizaveta says and looks down at the shiny table.

"Arthur too? Dang." Mei Mei exclaims and leans forward in her chair. "So which one do you like?" She whispers.

"Well... I kind of like-"

"We are back. We bought you guess cheese pizza." Francis interrupts and sits down next to Elizaveta in the booth. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her onto his lap.

"Thank you." Elizaveta says and starts eating her pizza. Mei Mei stares at her with disbelief.

"Are you fine with him doing that?" Mei Mei questions and starts eating her pizza.

"I am used to him doing it so I do not mind anymore." Elizaveta says and keeps eating her pizza. They soon finish and they stand up. Francis yet again wraps his arms around her waist. There is a puff of black smoke and Demitri appears beside Elizaveta.

"I am back. The apartment got boring without you." Demitri complains and wraps his arm around her shoulders. He leans in to kiss her on her neck but pulls away.

"You smell like garlic." Demitri complains and tries to lead her to the bathroom.

"I am sorry, we had to eat though." Elizaveta explains and is held back by Francis. Elizaveta looks up at Mei Mei and sees her staring at something.

_I wonder what she is staring at... Wait no something but someone. Aw its Kiku. _Elizaveta thinks to herself and watches Mei Mei. Mei Mei is not looking where she is going and falls into the fountain.

"Mei Mei!" Kiku yells and runs across the fountain. He looks down at her and reaches out his hand. Mei Mei reaches up and tries to stand up but accidentally pulls him in on top of her.

"Hi Kiku." Mei Mei squeaks out and blushes brightly. Demitri gets an idea. He pushes Elizaveta into the fountain and enjoys staring at her clothes. Elizaveta looks down and sees that her clothes are now see through.

"Demitri!" Elizaveta yells and blushes at the same time. She stands up and steals his cloak. She wraps herself with it and starts walking towards the exit.

"Hey wait up." Demitri calls and runs up next to her. "I have a better way of getting back to the apartment." Demitri says as he wraps his arm around her waist and everything goes black. Elizaveta gets the feeling of flying and then falling. She shuts her eyes tightly and feels her feet hit the ground. She slowly opens her eyes and sees that she is back at the apartment.

"How did you do that?" Elizaveta asks as she puts down her stuff from the mall.

"I used magic. I always use that to get in and out of your room." Demitri says and sits on the bed with his head against the wall. He smiles at her.

"What?" Elizaveta asks as she starts to put away the clothes.

"Remember, you said that you would try on the clothes for me." Demitri says and points at the bag of clothes.

"Fine." Elizaveta sighs and pulls off her soaking wet uniform. Demitri smiles as Elizaveta pulls on a skirt.

"Nice skirt, it looks good on you. Do you know where it would look even better?" Demitri asks and smiles again.

"Do I really want to know where." Elizaveta says and pulls on a shirt.

"In a pile of yours and my clothes next to my bed." Demitri says and smiles again showing his fangs slightly.

"No way is that going to happen!" Elizaveta exclaims and puts on some of her other clothes. She tries everything on for him. Once she is done she walks over to the bathroom and puts the wet clothes over the side. Demitri walks up behind her.

"Do you think you are done?" Demitri whispers in her ear and slightly nibbles on it.

"I tried on everything though." Elizaveta rolls her eyes and tries to pull away from him.

"No, you have one more thing to try on." Demitri whispers and bites her neck but not hard enough to pierce the skin.

"And what is that?" Elizaveta mumbles and relaxes then realizes something. He is only wearing his cape again.

"Me." Demitri says and grabs her around her waist. Elizaveta struggles against him. Demitri pulls her down onto the bed.

"Demitri please stop." Elizaveta says and tries to pull away from him. He rolls her over so he is laying on her.

"What is the fun in that?" Demitri asks and leans his face in close to hers. His warm breath spreading warmth throughout her body. She shudders as he takes a breath in.

_Everything about him is always so cold except for his breath most of the time._ Elizaveta thinks to herself and tries to push him off of her. There is a knock at the door and Demitri pulls away. He pulls the cloak around himself and pulls the covers over Elizaveta. Demitri goes up to the door and opens it.

"I would ask what is going on here but I think I know already. May I join in?" Francis's voice calls from the doorway.

"Sure, what about you Arthur?" Demitri asks and looks at Arthur.

"You guys are torturing poor Elizaveta." Arthur says and hands her some clothes.

"Thank you." Elizaveta says and pulls them on. Francis and Demitri walk up to Arthur, and they both smack him in the side of his head.

**Thank you and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for not posting my usual time. I was busy this weekend with stuff. I got some new ideas though. Romania will now be slowing down. Please enjoy. :)**

"Demitri!" Elizaveta yells as she puts on her clothes. Demitri looks over at her after smacking Arthur.

"Yes?" Demitri asks and pulls on his clothes.

"Out! All of you please. I need some time to think and figure out how I am going to pay for this room." Elizaveta says and tries pushing them out the door. Demitri frowns.

"I am really sorry, I went too far this time. Please forgive me." Demitri begs but all he gets is a door in his face. Elizaveta walks around her room and picks up her clothes. She folds them neatly in the drawers.

_He had the nerve to do that to me! Ugh! To think that I was even giving him a chance. He has had two chances, but I will give him one more._ Elizaveta thinks to herself and flops down onto the bed. Her phone goes off. Elizaveta rolls over and looks at the id. It is Mei Mei. She picks up her phone.

"Hello." Elizaveta says and lays on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Hi.~" Mei Mei says in a happy tone of voice.

"You sound happy."

"Kiku helped me with my clothes after you left. He brought me back to my house and made sure I was alright. It was so sweet of him.~"

"I am glad that you are happy. One question, do you like him a lot?"

"... Yes I do... I do not think that he likes me back though." Elizaveta can hear the frown in her voice.

"Maybe I can help you. If I can prove to you that her likes you then you too should get together."

"..."

"I am serious. You two would make a cute couple.~"

"..."

"Hello? Are you still there?" Elizaveta pulls the phone away to make sure that she did not hang up.

"I am still here. That just shocked me for a few seconds though. Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course, you are my best friend."

"Thank you then, I would like that. Well I better get going. Yao is calling for me."

"Okay you do not want to keep your brother waiting."

"Bye see you on Monday."

"Okay, bye." Elizaveta says and ends the call. She puts her phone onto the nightstand beside her bed. She stares at the ceiling again then hears knocking at the door. Elizaveta stands up and walks over the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees a pair of blood-red eyes. She rolls her eyes and opens the door.

"What do you want now, Demitri?" Elizaveta asks and stands in the doorway blocking the path inside.

"Tomorrow I want to take you around town. I will pay for anything and everything that you buy. Think of it as a make up for what I did." Demitri says and looks down at the ground.

_ Hm. He is offering to pay for everything I need. Taking me around the town. I could look for jobs while we are there too. I guess it would be fun. I hope he does not call it a date._ Elizaveta thinks to herself and looks at Demitri.

"Fine, we can go, but it is not a date." Elizaveta says and turns around. She walks back into her room. Demitri closes the door as he smiles.

_ Whatever you say. I still call it a date. Hopefully this will be enough to help her in choosing me._ Demitri thinks to himself. _Ooooo! Squirrel!_

**Again I am sorry. Anyways please review and if you have any requests for other stories please either message me or put the pairings in the review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello again. I hope that you are enjoying this story. **

Elizaveta wakes up the next morning to the sound of the door opening. Elizaveta looks up from her bed and sees Demitri walking in the room.

"Do you always use the door?" Elizaveta asks half awake. She rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"I usually just teleport in, but today I wanted to try to act human." Demitri says as he sits down in the chair. Elizaveta rolls her eyes and sits up. She is wearing a black tank-top and shorts. She pulls herself out of bed and pulls on a shirt.

"Let's get going then if we want to get done earlier." Elizaveta says and walks up next to Demitri. Demitri smiles and leads her outside.

"I do not own a car so we are going to have to walk to the stores." Demitri says and reaches for her hand. Elizaveta pulls her hand away.

"Remember, this is not a date." Elizaveta says and follows him down the stairs. They walk down many streets and they soon reach a store. Demitri leads her into the store. There is a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes standing behind a counter.

"Hello, welcome to my store. How may I help you?" The girl asks as she steps around from behind the counter.

"We are looking for a nice chair, drapes, bed sheets, pillows, towels, a mini fridge, a table, and a microwave." Demitri says and looks around the store. The girl puts her finger on her chin and thinks.

"Okay, we have all of that stuff. Do you need someone to help you bring the objects to where ever you need?" The girl asks and goes into the back. She motions for them to follow. Elizaveta follows her back but Demitri stays in the main part of the store.

_I wonder if I should get Elizaveta something nice for her room._ Demitri thinks to himself and looks around the room. He sees a vase. _Maybe I can give her flowers each day._ Demitri waits for the girl to come back.

"Okay, the girl is in the back picking out the colors. So is there anything you want to get your girlfriend?" The girl asks as she walks towards him.

"I guess just this vase." Demitri says and points to the vase. The girl nods and picks up the vase. She rings it up and Demitri pays for it.

"Thank you." Demitri says and teleports it away to his house. Elizaveta comes back in.

"Everything is being moved to my apartment, so we better get back to the apartment." Elizaveta says and walks up to Demitri.

"I guess we should go, but once we get everything put away I want to take you around town." Demitri says and leads her out of the shop.

"I guess you may, but it is still not a date." Elizaveta says and rolls her eyes. They reach her room and all of the objects are already in the room.

A few hours later

"Well I think that it looks better now." Elizaveta says as she adjusts the cloth on her nightstand.

"Yup come on, we are going into town now." Demitri says and grabs her hand. Elizaveta sighs and lets him hold her hand. Demitri smiles and leads her downtown. The streets are full with cars and the wind is slightly blowing. Demitri leads her to an ice cream parlor.

"I would like to have a chocolate please." Demitri says and hands the man some money. The man hands him a chocolate ice cream in a cup. Demitri hands the ice cream to Elizaveta. Elizaveta starts eating the ice cream.

A few more hours later

The sky is dark at this point and Demitri leads Elizaveta to a path in the woods.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elizaveta questions as Demitri keeps holding her hand.

"Just wait a few seconds." Demitri whispers in her ear. All of a sudden tiny flashes of light start sparkling. Elizaveta's eyes widen and watches in amazement.

"It is beautiful." Elizaveta says in amazement.

"Not as beautiful as you." Demitri says and traces her chin. He lifts her chin up. Elizaveta lets him. He leans in close to her. His nose touches hers. His breath warming her face. All of a sudden a man goes by on a bike playing "Mein Got" and singing along with it.

"Shut up Gilbert!" Demitri yells and pulls away.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I will greatly appreciate it. Also I am working on another story. Main character is Hungary again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I hope that you are enjoying this story. I am starting to run out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas please tell me.**

Elizaveta wakes up Sunday morning and looks around her room. She does not see anyone. She stands up and goes to the bathroom. The shower is running.

_Who could be here? Demitri said that he would give me a break today. _Elizaveta thinks to herself and knocks on the door. The shower turns off and the door opens slightly. It is Arthur's head that sticks out.

"I am terribly sorry. I should have woken you up first. My power went out at my house. I tried Demitri but he was not there. I do not trust Francis one bit." Arthur says and steps out into the room with a towel around his waist.

"It is alright I guess. I should be used to weird stuff like this." Elizaveta says as she turns away from him as he pulls on his clothes.

"Would you like to go out to the town with me? I mean just to do grocery shopping. I noticed that you did not have any food in your fridge. I will pay for it then." Arthur says as he pulls his clothes on.

_I guess it would be fine. Maybe this time I can find a job._ Elizaveta thinks to herself as she goes to her drawers and pulls on some clothes.

"I guess that would be fine. Thank you so much." Elizaveta says and gives him a hug. Arthur's eyes grow wide but he slowly hugs back.

"Is this really necessary?" Arthur asks as Elizaveta pulls away.

"Sorry, I just got happy." Elizaveta says as she leads him out the door. Elizaveta looks out across the balcony and she sees a dark green car.

"Oh I have a car to take up downtown." Arthur says and leads her to the car. He opens the door for her as she gets near the car.

"Thank you. Do you mind if we look around the town for any help wanted places?" Elizaveta asks once Arthur comes into the car. Arthur starts up the car and starts to drive off.

"I do not mind. We can go wherever you want to go." Arthur says as they start to reach the main part of the town. Arthur makes a stop and steps out of the car. He goes over to Elizaveta's side and opens the door.

A few hours later

"Okay we have everything that we need, but I still do not have a job." Elizaveta says as they put the groceries into the fridge.

"Sorry, I did not see any signs for a job. Anyways, I have had fun." Arthur says and gives her a kiss on her forehead. Elizaveta can feel her face start to heat up.

"I had fun too." Elizaveta says in a small voice.

"Well I better get going. See you at school tomorrow." Arthur says and he leaves.

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I need some ideas here if you have any. What would you like to see happen?**

Elizaveta wakes up slowly and smells the aroma of flowers in her room. She sits up and looks at her nightstand. There is a vase with red, yellow, and blue flowers in it. Demitri walks over to Elizaveta and sits down on the bed.

"Do you like the flowers?" Demitri asks as he helps Elizaveta stand up from the bed.

"They smell nice and look very pretty. Let me guess, you got them for me." Elizaveta says and puts her nose against the flowers. Demitri nods and looks away as Elizaveta pulls on her uniform. She goes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth.

"Ready for another day at school?" Demitri asks as Elizaveta is still brushing her teeth. Elizaveta nods and finishes brushing. She pulls out her comb and starts working at her hair. Demitri takes the comb and combs her hair.

"Thank you, but you do not need to do that." Elizaveta says and sits down in the chair. Demitri shrugs his shoulders and keeps working at her hair. A few seconds later her gets done.

"Alright time to go then." Demitri says as he grabs his backpack. Elizaveta grabs hers as she follows him out the door.

World History

"Okay today we are learning about World War II, but not about the main countries. I will tell you about the minor countries..." Elizaveta kind of just ignored her after that. She looked down at her desk and sees a folded up piece of paper. She looks up at the teacher then opens the paper.

"Please come to my house again sometime. I would really like that. Love Demitri :)" the notes says. Elizaveta rolls her eyes and writes back.

"Maybe, if you are a good little vampire. From Elizaveta." she puts the note on her desk and watches as it floats over to Demitri's desk. Demitri smiles and writes back.

"I will try my best to be good. Love Demitri." Elizaveta again rolls her eyes and looks up at the board. She quickly writes down her notes.

**Hello, I know it is really short, but give me a break I am running out of ideas. I hope you still enjoy it. Please review and give me some ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am sorry, I was busy with stuff again over this weekend. I got badly sunburned as a result. On that note, I hope that you are enjoying this story. This chapter was help from a reviewer. Please enjoy again.**

Elizaveta walks home on Friday afternoon from school alone. Demitri is back at the school arguing with Francis over something. Elizaveta goes up to her apartment and pulls her chair up to her new black desk. She reaches into her backpack and pulls out her homework. Before she can start there is a puff of black smoke in her room behind her.

"Hi Demitri, what have I said about teleporting into my room?" Elizaveta asks and does not even turn around to look at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away from Francis." Demitri says as he walks up behind her. He puts his hands on her shoulders. Elizaveta tilts her head back and looks up at him. She gives him a small smile.

"Is there anything that you need?" Elizaveta asks as Demitri starts to run his hand through her hair. Demitri opens his mouth to say something. "Something realistic." Elizaveta says quickly. Demitri closes his mouth and looks down at his backpack.

"I guess we could help each other with homework if you want to." Demitri suggests and falls back onto the bed. Elizaveta rolls her eyes, but she stands up and sits down next to him. Demitri smiles and pulls out his homework.

Half an hour later

Elizaveta gets off of the bed and puts her homework into her binder. She walks back over to the bed and crawls back on. As she does that her foot hits the nightstand with the vase on it. Elizaveta quickly turns around and tries to catch the vase. Elizaveta loses her balance and falls on top of the vase. She reaches out with her hands to stop the fall but the shattered glass cuts her skin. Elizaveta looks down at her hands that now have blood dripping from them.

"Elizaveta? Are you alr-" Demitri stops mid-sentence once he sees the blood on her hand. His eyes seem to almost glow.

"Demitri... you better leave..." Elizaveta pleads as she cradles her hand. Demitri leans forward on the bed, and Elizaveta moves back slowly.

"I am sorry." Demitri says just as his eyes glaze over.

"Demitri, try to control yourself." Elizaveta manages to get out but it is shaky. Demitri disappears off of the bed and then reappears in front of Elizaveta. Elizaveta's eyes grow wide as Demitri lifts her hand up to his lips.

"Just relax." Demitri whispers against her skin. He starts licking up Elizaveta's blood off of her skin. He slowly licks up her arm. He reaches her neck and stops there. He lightly bites her neck but not hard enough to pierce her skin. He runs his hands through her hair again.

"Demitri..." Elizaveta mumbles and tries to pull away from him. Demitri ignores her and bites down harder. Elizaveta's eyes grow wide, but Demitri does not stop. She can feel her energy draining into him. Her eyes flutter shut and she blacks out.

A few hours later

Elizaveta wakes up slowly and does not feel any pain. She looks around her room and notices that everything is sharper. She sits up in bed and sees Demitri sitting on the bed.

"You are awake. I have some news for you. Do not freak out. I saved your life." Demitri explains and traces her chin. For once his skin is not cold to her touch. Elizaveta suddenly remembers what happened to her.

"Am I?" Elizaveta looks down at her arms.

"Yes... I had to change you... you are now a vampire."

**Hello thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I am so surprised how good this has turned out. My first story and now it is over. I hope that you like it. If you REALLY want me to keep this going review. I will be waiting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello to my peoples. This is not an update but an instruction. In case if you have not noticed yet I have continued this story. For those who have not the new story name is My New Life as a Vampire. I do not have much time to work on it though so do not yell at me. I hope that you have enjoyed this story and you will enjoy the next one. I will try to update as often as I can. Busy with school and stuff again. Have fun reading. **


End file.
